


Best Laid Plans

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Series: Chonna Coffee Shop AU [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chonna, F/M, Fuck Autocorrect, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: Written for the Unnatural Writer's Club of the SPN AminoPrompt:  Person A tries to text person B - “I’m coming for you” -to creep them out, but it gets autocorrected to - “I’m committed for you.”-Chuck is determined to scare Donna, but you know what they say about best laid plans.





	

The trap was set. All Chuck had to do now was wait. 

He wasn’t as good at pranks as Gabriel was, but he had his moments. This one would surely be the prank to top all others. It didn’t help that his girlfriend Donna was as unflappable as they came. Every prank he’d tried to pull on her only backfired, leaving him the recipient of whatever he had rigged up. 

The first prank he had tried was the old glass of water over the door trick that he’d seen on Youtube. The prank was about as simple as they came, a glass of water propped over the top of the door, so it would fall on the next person inside. Chuck’s only problem was he had underestimated the cat. 

Muffin was a terror under the simplest of circumstances, but give the one-eyed, three-legged cat a glass of water and he was an absolute terror. Chuck had his trap all set up and called for Donna, but the first creature in door was not the blonde, but the calico of chaos himself. He hopped on the door to push it open with his remaining front paw and the glass of water came tumbling down all over him. The cat spat and snarled, tearing all over the room and as luck would have it, up Chuck’s leg. He was sure he was going to have the scars for years. 

The second was another oldie but goodie according to Gabriel, and cat-proof, he hoped as he set it up. Replacing the sugar the Donna put in her coffee in the morning with salt seemed easy enough. He filled the sugar bowl with salt and went to bed, certain he was going to finally get her. 

He hadn’t accounted for waking up late, and catapulting out of bed at the last second before he had to be at work. He rushed through his morning routine, jumping in and out of the shower and brushing his teeth before making himself coffee and dashing out the door. It was only after he was halfway across town and almost got into a car accident when he’d realized his mistake. 

Third time's the charm, he decided as he tried again. This one Gabriel had assured him he could not mess up. All he had to do was text Donna using an app on his phone that hid his number, and then make spooky sounds outside. Piece of cake. 

Like a a good boy scout, he’d come prepared. He made an excuse that he was going to dinner with Gabriel, and then he gathered all his tools in advance. He had long branches to make scratching noises on the window, the extra basement key so he could sneak in and cut the power and an invitation to stay on Gabriel’s couch if he needed to. 

He crouched in the bushes, waiting for Donna to come down into the living room like she normally did before bed. She had her hair twisted up in a towel, dressed in her pink fluffy flannel pajamas, her face pink from her shower. Chuck rubbed his hands together. Time to get part one of his plan in motion. 

With his heart beating in his ears, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. His palms were so sweaty from his nervousness that he almost dropped his phone on the grass. With his vision dimming around the edges, he typed in his text. 

“I’m coming for you”

At least that was what he thought he typed. He shoved his phone into his pocket without bothering to check it was correct and grabbed his branches for the second phase of his grand prank. He heard Donna’s text tone form inside and watched as she picked up the phone to check in. 

However, he didn’t get the scream of terror or even the frightened grimace he was hoping to see. Instead, he saw a blush color her face starting at the collar of her pajamas and ending at the tips of her ears. He stood there watching, confused to what had just happened, until she turned and saw him. 

She screamed. 

Chuck took off running, branches still in hand. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. She wasn’t supposed to see him until after he’d gone through his plan, when he ran in to tell her it was a joke and she didn’t have to be scared. Instead he was running away, and not looking where he was going. 

That was a mistake. 

One gopher hole and a sickening crunch later, he was laying on the ground with pain shooting up his leg, regretting his life decisions. He was never playing a prank again; Gabriel could have them all. Gabriel could go fuc-

“Chuck?” 

He turned to find his girlfriend in her bunny slippers, with a look on concern on her face. 

“Are you alright?” she asked, sinking to her knees next to him. 

“I-I think I broke something,” he confessed. He knew he had, but saying that sounded stupid in his head. 

“I thought you went to dinner with Gabriel,” she replied, threading her fingers in his hair. 

“I was trying to play a prank, to scare you,” Chuck admitted, not wanting to move. Even though his ankle was throbbing, Donna’s hands in his hair felt so good. “Gabriel said it would be easy, send you the creepy text from a fake number and then make scary noises.” 

A look of puzzlement passed over Donna’s face and she took her phone from her pocket. “This was supposed to be creepy?” She held the phone up so Chuck could read it. “And it’s from your number.” 

“I’m committed for you.” The text read. 

Chuck sighed in an exasperated fashion. He was so bad at this. “It was supposed to be “I’m coming for you.” he explained. 

Donna flushed again, looking away and tucking a curl behind her ear. “Oh.” 

Chuck mentally reviewed what he had sent her, and flushed a color to rival her own. “You thought I-”

“Well, it’s-” 

“Donna, I-” 

She waved him off. “It’s fine. I should have known-” 

Chuck took her hand between his. “I am,” he sputtered. “Committed to you, I mean.” 

Donna’s mouth open and closed a few times. “You are?” 

“Of course I am,” Chuck smiled. “You think I’d let just anyone move into my house, and adopt a cat?” 

She grinned, and leaned in to kiss him, a kiss which Chuck took gladly, and a kiss they would repeat many many times over their subsequent trip to the local ER and then back home in bed. 

Chuck had never been happier for autocorrect.


End file.
